Commutation
by Halcyone
Summary: A string of unusual disappearances draw the brothers to the women's locker rooms, aka Hot Bed of Supernatural Activity, at a not so normal college. Set nowhere in particular in season one. Reviews are appreciated immensly and thanks for reading.
1. No Rest for the Weary, or Hung Over

"Dean… Dean… DEAN!" The oddly persistent voice kept nagging at the border of his consciousness.

"Dammit can't you leave a dead man alone" he mumbled back through dry parched lips.

"C'mon you big baby. You're not dead. Although after last night though I am not surprised that you would think you are."

Squinting his eyes open and lifting his head slowly, whoa, really slowly seeing as the room felt as though it was swirling around in a banshee windstorm, Dean scanned the dark room looking for the offending voice.

"Sammy? What the hell happened? I feel like I got hit by a tank."

"No. It just seems like you are feeling the after affects of your night out with, who was it now? Carla? Rosie? Rhita..."

"Rhonda. Yeah Rhonda, that's right" Dean smiled as the events of last night slowly returned to his poor battered head. "Rhonda. Now that girl knows how to party. Ohh, and she sure knows her way around a bar too." He cringed holding his head as he shifted to sit up. "Man, I haven't felt this hung-over since I got into Dad's stash when I was nine. Where were you while I was getting all liquored up Sammy, there's no way you could have been drinking with the best of us and not be feeling jackhammers in your skull right about now."

"No, I wasn't up at the bar with you two Jack Daniel lovebirds. If you don't recall I was stuck with Rhonda's sister Marie."

"Oh yeah, Marie that's right. How did that go?"

"She was fourteen Dean! Fourteen! You set me up on a double date with a fourteen year old girl while you and Rhonda went off and downed half of the liquor in the whole damn bar and I was stuck babysitting her little sister!"

"Well that still doesn't answer my question. How did it go?"

A sound of utter exasperation and disgust escaped Sam's lips as he stalked to the window shades and threw them open to display the grand vista of the sun rising across the parking lot of "Uncle Donny's Park and Nap" in which the brothers were staying at in between jobs. The sunlight steaming through the windows landed squarely on Dean's bed as he rolled, moaning trying to escape the piercing light.

"Get up, we're going". Sam said stalking off.

"But you got to admit, that was one hell of a night." Dean added with a weak smile.

"NOW" Sam bellowed through the door as he loaded up the car. "Get dressed, we've got to get you sobered up and then find our next job."

"Work, work, work" Dean muttered as he searched for his shoes. "Kill one ugly, freakin' supernatural bastard and move on to the next. The story of my life."


	2. Demon at the Diner

The cheerful chime of the bell hanging from the door of the diner took every ounce of restraint on Dean's account not to rip the damn perky little thing right off and crunch it into shards as Sam and Dean entered in search of breakfast. It just was unnatural that anything be that happy at this time of day. He much preferred nighttimes. Drinking, dicing, darts and swindling the night away. Not the bleary mornings that followed those nights of revelry or the much more common nights of grave digging and the subsequent salting and burning which naturally followed said grave robbery.

Settling at a table Dean sadly discovered that somehow against all laws in the universe the waitress managed to beat the cheerful bell as the world's perkiest, happiest, cheerfulness thing in the whole damn world at 6:30 in the freaking A.M.

After taking their orders she then flounced away with a spring in her step.

"Sam, you can put that paper down right now. I just found our next job."

Slowly putting the local newspaper away which he had previously been examining for any unusual occurrences which may merit their attention, Sam looked to his brother with interest.

"What is it Dean? Where?"

"Right here. That waitress. Its unnatural how cheerful she is at this time of day. She's gotta be possessed."

"No, you're possessed Dean. Try to be serious for at least ten seconds until we get some caffeine into you."

"No I'm telling you Sammy she's…"

"Anything else I can help you fine fellows out with also?" The waitress said as she returned and placed their orders before them.

"Actually," Sam said cutting off whatever rude or crude comment he could see Dean formulating in his bleary mind, "I was wondering if you could give us directions to Hollendale University, it is nearby right?"

"Yeah, less then 20 minutes east of hear. Just take the main road 15 minutes till you see the stadium and then turn right onto the campus and you're there. Are you two new students there?"

"Oh no, actually we were just in the area passing through and thought we would visit our cousin who goes there. Drop by for a little surprise. She is feeling really lonely you know, first time out if the house and on her own. Thought maybe we could cheer her up a little bit."

"Oh that is just so sweet. If you boys feel like waiting around a few minutes I think we have some fresh pastries coming out in a bit. On the house for a couple of cuties like yourselves." She added with a wink as she twirled away.

Twenty minutes later the brothers left the diner not only with directions to the university, but also a box of warm complementary pastries to share with their near, dear and nonexistent cousin Mildie.

"Ok Sammy, what's the deal. You feeling like picking up some extra credit homework or something?"

"No, if you had bothered to read the article in of the paper instead of scowling at your coffee you would have noticed this." Sam said tossing the folded newspaper in Dean's direction.

**Another University Teen Missing. Melissa Myers sophomore at Hollendale University disappeared from campus Tuesday night. The fifth in a recent string of missing students in less than two months has local authorities scrambling to find any leads on the five missing college girls but….**

"So?" Dean said raising his head from the paper. "You think this is something we should be looking into. Sounds like some standard college predatory psycho of the non supernatural variety."

"No, read the whole article. All of the girls disappeared from on campus sometime after 8pm, all spaced out exactly a week apart. All of them were last seen going into the locker rooms after practice and never seen again until their roommates reported them missing when they never showed up. No trace of the girls were found outside of the locker rooms so it appears they disappeared into thin air right there in the locker room."

"Yeah still sounds like it could be some nut job stalking the campus".

"But what if it's not? We're right here and have nothing else lined up so it's worth a shot, right?"

Dean sighed as he reluctantly agreed to his brother's request. With Sammy it generally was best to just follow his instincts, seeing as often times his skills at finding jobs were right on.

"But the first thing we do is check the sororities. Those are always the first place to look. You know how bloodthirsty monsters love lurking around there." Dean added.

"Yep, I thought you would be thinking something along those lines." Sam said shaking his head.

"…and then we need to be sure to examine the closest campus bar, preferably with some of the sorority girls for further questioning…"


End file.
